Eska and Desna Incest Lemon (Rated-M): A Forbidden Kiss in Icy Bliss
by Blackjacker
Summary: Desna and Eska spend an evening alone in their chambers, doing one of their favorite private activities. Rated M (Mature) for profanity and depictions of sex.


The twins exchanged a blank-faced glance after the Earth Kingdom emissary and his agents had stridden from their throne room.

_"I believe we have finished for today, Eska,"_ Desna said in a grey tone.

_"Agreed,"_ Eska replied with equal dullness. _"We shall retire."_

With that, another day of sharing the burden of boredom, sorting through paperwork and peasants' problems wound to a close. They rose, and descended from their icy thrones in fluid sync. The servants bowed as the slouched co-chiefs exited.

They were the first siblings to share the title of chief, as it would traditionally pass to only the eldest. But sharing was as natural as existing for them, since from the beginning, they had always done it.

They shared a womb, a fashion sense, a father, abilities, habits, an atypical, unaffected manner of speech, and _another thing_ which, since their adolescence, had begun to give rise to suggestive whispers- a room, with one bed.

Once, when questioned if their arrangement was a mistake, Eska had flatly blurted that Desna slept in the tub. His narrow eyes slid to her for a moment, with uncertainty that only she could sense. However, the pesky man quickly backed off with only an uneasy,_ "Oh, is that so..."_

Many accepted this explanation without further inquest, probably because of how bizarre the twins already were. However, others who were not convinced... were irrelevant.

No one in the Northern Water Tribe would dare confront their chiefs with the scandalous suspicions directly, or raise the gossip above a whisper. And Mother, though she did not fear them, certainly considered the rumors to be inconceivable.

Regardless, no matter who knew, who didn't, or what happened, their secrets would never force them apart. For as long as either could remember, they were always at the other's side, and the other was always at theirs.

At the first breath away from the prying paltry, almond eyes moved to the side again, and the lines of the twins' mouths tugged up into slight smiles. Once back in view, they ascended the stairs of their palace expressionlessly, but their hearts beat in quickened unison.

They soon arrived to their private quarters, finally alone. Desna locked the large wooden door behind himself and his sister, then the two turned to face each other. They unfastened each other's robes, and let the heavy garments fall to the blue ice floor.

Eska's slender fingers unwrapped Desna from his undergarments, as he did the same to her. Their bodies were laid bare. Lean forms, light brown skin, sharply cut, dark hair- Desna was her mirror, and Eska was his.

Only, they had always been so alike in appearance that it made the ways in which they were not more curious. Years ago, when they had first explored the differences that were hidden under their thick robes in close detail, they found those differences to be quite complementary. They fit together like puzzle pieces.

Eska's palm flattened over Desna's chest, feeling the smooth skin, while her other hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him nearer. With his arm around her lower back, Desna cupped her plump breast.

They looked into each other's pale blue eyes, one pair winged with purple eyeliner, and the other plain. Then, they closed the distance between their nearly identical faces, and their mouths collided in a passionate, deep kiss. The twins' burning tongues nuzzled and waltzed together as they tasted each other intently.

Eska moaned against her brother as his hands brushed her stiffened, sensitive nipples, and massaged her perky breasts. Desna's aroused manhood prodded at Eska's navel, and she felt wetness flow to her nether regions.

Still connected at the lips, they made their way to the bed. It was large for them even now, and they were swallowed in its size as children, when they fell asleep in the middle, holding each other. This began from that, when they both felt a longing for something more from the other than comfortable, still warmth.

And now, with their eyes, hands, and lips, the halves drank each other into a whole again. Desna made something like a soft growl, and pushed Eska through the silken canopy curtains and onto their bed. He climbed over her, and sucked at her neck.

His hand trailed down from her soft mounds and over her tight stomach. Eska parted her thighs for him to access the blazing area between them. As her twin brother's adept fingers rubbed her slick cunt, she stroked the thick, heated length of his cock.

Eska's hips rolled up against her brother as he pleasured her, and he responded by sliding two of his fingers inside her wet, pulsing entrance. Desna felt himself tighten as the sensations of his twin sister caressing his erection deluged his being with pleasure.

He made circles on Eska's clitoris with his thumb, while continuing to fuck her with his fingers, causing her to shudder in ecstasy. The twins' movements grew faster and more fervent as their bliss intensified. At once, they orgasmed.

Desna turned onto his back, panting somewhat. Eska, however, was already primed for more activity. She slid down the bed, and took her twin's flaccid dick in hand. Her fingertips lightly brushed through the thin, soft hairs of his testicle sack.

Eska traced her tongue up Desna's length and swirled it around the tip of his hardening member, before taking it into her mouth. He loosed a groan as she began a delightful pattern of sucking and pumping his cock. However, as his arousal heightened, Eska pulled away.

Desna opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing, and watched as his twin mounted him. She dragged her soused slit along his manhood a few times, then raised herself and placed the tip of his cock at her entrance.

Desna latched his hands around her hips, and they both moaned when he thrusted up into her hot, lustful core. They quickly fell into rhythm as Eska rode his cock. As they fucked, they increased the force and tempo of their undulating hips together.

_"I am going to have an ejaculation again,"_ Desna said blandly.

_"I would find it preferable to assume another position before concluding, Desna,"_ Eska said, rising off of her brother.

_"Fuck me sideways,"_ she said dryly.

She lay on her side. Desna knelt over her, lifted her leg, and held it draped it over his arm. Eska's eyelids fluttered, and her pussy tingled with pleasure as her deliciously male other half pushed himself inside and filled her up. Desna gasped as his sister's tight warmth contracted around his cock.

He moved himself in and out of Eska's cunt at a steady pace for a while. Then he bent her leg back farther, and shoved hard into her, as deeply as he could. She cried out as the intense shock of carnal sensation flurried from her pussy and throughout her body. Desna continued ravaging his sister as she wished, faster and rougher.

Every movement of their incestuously entangled forms flooded the twins with warm waves of mind-melting rapture. Soon, their pleasure crested and they overflowed.

Desna's dick milk spilled into Eska's spasming cunt, but this was nothing to cry over. He pulled his penis from her, still spurting a bit. Then, Eska used the waterbending sub-skill of jizzbending to remove her brother's seed from her vagina. It would be disastrous, after all, if it took root and sprouted up defective offspring to take the names of Desnaht and Eskan't.


End file.
